When Hell Freezes Over
by happychica
Summary: Sasuke's a bit off today and Naruto aims to find out what's up. SasuNaru and others. ONESHOT.


Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, I wouldn't be Saturdays on hold, now would I.

A/N: Hiya! I know, I know. I _should_ be updating my other stories, most of which I could. However, this one was begging to be written, and I promised _nwfairy_ that I would get it ASAP, so here it is. I know it's kinda lame at the beginning, please forgive and keep going. uu

Oh, and **bold** is a comment by me. I think there's only one…nn

Warning: Yes, this IS SasuNaru, for those who missed that in the summary. If you're gonna read this, don't /beep/ about the pairings. Ok? Good.

Dedication: To two of the coolest and hardest teachers I've ever had: Ms. Doyle and Mrs. Eddy. I love them both, but It'll be hell for a whole year. Can't I get a year off...?

Now onto the story!

Most people don't know this, but Naruto is actually very intelligent. He's also a rather good observer. The reason that most people don't know these things is that Naruto doesn't use these skills too often, as they make him depressed. However, on this particular day, Naruto will be forced to use both these skills if he is to figure out what had been bugging him for the entire morning.

What is this thing that annoys our young shinobi, you ask? There was something off about Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruto aimed to find out just what was wrong.

Ever since training had begun, something had been off about the young Uchiha heir. This oddity was starting to grate on the Uzumaki boy's nerves. So Naruto came up with a plan. He was going to _observe_ his teammate until he knew what was wrong; then _think_ about the best way to fix the problem. See, both skills.

… **Alright, so the plan has some holes. Humor the boy, would ya? …**

After three hours of careful study, the hyperactive blonde was still at a loss. There had to be something he was missing, but what?

"Naruto?"

What could it possible be?

"Naruto."

Maybe it was…

"Naruto!"

"Huh?" The blonde turned to see who was calling him and nearly knocked over his other teammate. Sakura Haruno was scowling furiously at him.

"We're done for today, Naruto. Kakashi-sensei wanted me to let you know."

"Oh, thank you Sakura. I appreciate it." The young kunoichi snorted at her teammate's lack of an attention span.

"Don't stay out too late, Naruto. I don't want you getting sick again." The boy nodded absentmindedly. Sakura sighed. "Well, I'm off to meet Lee. See you tomorrow!"

Naruto watched the pink-haired girl run off, marveling at how different things could be. One teammate was happier than he'd seen her in years; while the other was….off….and had been for a while.

Sighing, Naruto looked around and noticed that Sasuke had stayed behind as well. And he was watching him. Walking over, Naruto continued to study the Uchiha boy. Stopping in front of him, it clicked.

"You're smiling!" Sasuke blinked in response, smile not wavering. "Since when can you smile?"

"I've always been able to, dobe. You know that," replied the pale boy.

"Yeah," retorted Naruto. "But never in public!"

"Can't I change?"

"NO!"

"Well, too bad." Sasuke stepped forward and wrapped his arms around the blonde's slim waist, pulling him close.

"Ah! Sasuke! What is someone sees?" whispered Naruto frantically.

"Then let them." Before Naruto could respond, Sasuke leaned down and captured the boy's soft lips with his own. Naruto leaned into the kiss and smiled.

Pulling back, Naruto frowned slightly.

"That still doesn't explain why you were smiling all day." Sasuke sighed. Sometimes his dobe could be _so_ slow.

"Because," Sasuke paused. "You really don't know?" Naruto shook his head. Sasuke sighed again and held him tighter. "Because, dobe, it's been one year since you brought me back. On year since I learned you loved me. One year since I learned that what I really wanted I had all along." Naruto blushed, earning him a smirk from the young Uchiha. "You really _are_ a dobe, aren't you?"

"Shut up, Sasuke! You're no mmph!"

'Shut him up fast,' thought Sasuke, feeling Naruto melt against him. Neither boy noticed their guests…

"Well now, isn't this an interesting turn of events?" mused Kakashi, arms wrapped around his own love. Iruka blushed and leaned back against the sharingan user. He'd thought something had been going on between those two, he just wasn't sure he was ready to be right about it.

"Aren't they a bit young?"

"Aren't you?" The academy teacher blushed.

"You didn't answer my question, Ka-ka-kashi! Not here!" The copy-nin grinned mischievously.

"But you like!"

"Not here!"

"Then let's leave." Scooping up the younger nin, Kakashi took one more look at his students. "You know, the really should get a room"

"Kakashi!"

"Jut being observant," muttered the Hatake. He slapped his lover's butt, expelling a squeak from the young teacher. Walking off, Kakashi thought about something the Hokage had once told him.

_The day an Uchiha smiles will be the day hell freezes over..._

'My, my,' thought Kakashi, 'it does seem chiller down there.'

-_fin­-_

A/N: Haha, I did it. All my favorites couples in one, yeah! Hope ya'll liked it. The few seconds it takes to leave your thoughts mean so much to me. If you _must_ flame, _please _leave a way for me to contact you. Flamers are usually such cowards…nn


End file.
